An unmanned vehicle requires technologies of various fields in order to achieve a given task in various environments. However, the most basic technology is an autonomous navigation technology that enables a vehicle to automatically drive to a given destination through a safe and rapid optimal path.
In recent years, an autonomous parking of the autonomous vehicle using the above autonomous navigation technology has been spotlighted.
According to the existing autonomous parking technology, the autonomous vehicle enters a parking lot to communicate with a parking server to receive a parking path, and moves to a designated parking slot based on the received parking path to perform parking.
Generally, since the parking lot in the building has a limited area, a driving road is narrow and it is regulated in such a manner that the navigation should be performed only in a single direction.
For example, when a vehicle running a center of the narrow driving road should turn to the left, it may happen that the vehicle is not able to turn to the left at one time.
In order to solve this problem, a technology for performing a left turn after calculating a rotation track before turning to the left has been developed. However, the above technology should perform calculation having high complexity in order to calculate the rotation track. Further, to this end, a calculator having high performance should be provided in the vehicle.